


This Body

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy feels insignificant. Adam fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Body

Tommy squirms, arches his back with an inhale, releases, sinks into the bed under him while the body above cradles him, drives into him, loves him. He’s felt needy lately, small and insignificant, worthless. He usually retreats into himself when these feelings become overwhelming. But this time someone noticed. Someone refused to let him withdraw. And here he is under Adam’s mercy. Again. Why does Adam even want him? He’s not tall and glamorous. He’s not outgoing or outspoken. He can’t even multitask. Why is he worth anything to someone like Adam? Tommy hates this voice inside him, the one that asks all these stinging questions, confirming a sinking truth that only Tommy sees. He’s unimportant in the grand scheme of things. 

“Adam, talk to me,” he pleads. 

Adam doesn’t ask why or what should he say. He just talks. Adam’s silky voice surrounds him and Tommy shuts his eyes and lets himself feel the words.  

“Do you know how much I crave you?” Adam asks. “It’s such a craving, Tommy, wild and fierce. My body loves your heat, your fire, your sweat. The way you feel, the way you smell like the wind. Loves the way you sound.” 

Tommy exhales a moan as Adam pushes deeper into him with gentle force. 

“Right there,” Adam whispers. 

He latches onto Adam, wrapping as much of himself as he can around Adam’s body. Adam holds Tommy’s head closer, their cheeks touching. He stays deep in Tommy, pulsing, driving him to the edge. His voice fills Tommy’s mind.

“Your muscles, your warm skin, hot kisses. Your silky hair, dark eyes, perfect pink lips, lush and lovingly shaped.”  

Adam breathes Tommy in and continues. 

“The way you fit,” he groans, thrusting in slow and hard. “Warm and tight, smooth. The way you writhe and throb, move against me, with me. The way you contract bringing my body to a blinding high. So hard, so mine.”

Tommy whines, his muscles are shaking, coiling in anticipation. Adam grips him tighter, thrusts harder.  

“Your body molding to mine, arching to meet mine, clinging,” he says. “The sighs, the moans, whimpers of my name.” 

He runs his hands down Tommy’s sides, feeling every curve. Tommy shivers, his skin tightening, craving more. 

“The strength, the submission.”  

Adam’s hips snap faster and he holds Tommy still. Tommy melts upwards into Adam.

“The way you fall to pieces beneath me,” Adam whispers, pushing Tommy over the edge. “Delicious.” 

Tommy’s cry is caught in his throat. Adam comes with him. He holds Tommy carefully as he comes down, wiping a single tear from Tommy’s cheek. 

Tommy opens his eyes and looks at Adam. 

“My darling Tommy, this body, this mind, this soul, cherishes everything about you,” he says. 

Tommy sees the adoration shining in Adam’s eyes. There is no untruth here. How can he doubt his own self-worth when this man chose him? 

Tommy nods, knowing that little voice inside him is crushed for the time being. Adam smiles, knowing that he will have to remind Tommy again that he is a treasure, reinforce it, but he doesn’t mind. That’s what love is about.


End file.
